


Sleeping With The Enemy....Literally

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Love/Hate, Non-Consensual Touching, Rough Sex, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, come tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: Another old story getting repostedEnjoy!
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337377
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	Sleeping With The Enemy....Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story getting reposted  
> Enjoy!

You could’ve been anywhere else in the world—out on vacation with your toes in the sand—sipping a margarita by the pool, or even just simply at home reading a book, but instead you were stranded.

Stranded with the one person you just couldn't deal with. You despised him just as much as he did you.

He remained at the top of your hit list and if it wasn't for the fact that you two had to work together thanks to Trish and Lady bailing on you at the last minute; them saying something about you had a lot of frustration to let out—whatever that meant, you would have shot him in the face by now.

Not only were you stuck with Dante for the day, but you also were now sharing a bed with him. You two were out investigating a string of disappearances; a supposed demon dragging souls to hell that entered the area, but somehow you ended up getting lost and had to crash at some motel that seemed way too clean to even be a motel.

The scent of bleach and dryer sheets seared your mucus membrane, the chemicals giving you a headache. Though you were grateful that you got stuck at such a nice and clean place, there was only one downfall.

The few rooms that they had available were only just for one person. Which resulted in you and your good ole pal Dante having to share the bed. Which would have been fine if it wasn't big enough for a damn child.

You argued for a whole 10 minutes about who would take the baby crib and, in the end, you just put all your drama aside and shared it. No one wanted to sleep on cold hospital tile and there weren’t many blankets to go around.

You could have just easily gotten another room but why waste the money? The whole motel seemed off but that's why your pistol slept on the side table already cocked and ready to shoot.

Unfortunately, due to the cramp conditions the only suited way to sleep became with your back to Dante's chest and his lower half pressed firmly against your backside.

So, you had to spoon the one person you hated—you'd get over it and make him swear to never bring it up again but what you couldn't get over was the hard nudge that stabbed at your butt and vigorous humping that woke you out your sleep.

It was quite expected with the close contact that some type of conflict would arise but what really caught you off guard the most being how Dante wrapped his arm around your waist and began grinding into you, sound asleep and grunting softly in your ear.

His movements weren't constant—more languid and gentle pushes of his hips into yours.

You weren't even sure what to do because though you couldn't stand the man behind you, you were now wetter than a waterpark on spring break.

Dante's grunts were quite arousing and whatever his dreaming consisted of definitely had his attention. You bit your lip on a particular thrust, having felt every bit of his erection though his black pants remained on.

You're not even sure why you disliked Dante as much as you did but since the day you met him, you couldn't stand him, the feeling mutual… more so on your end though. If it wasn't for you having mutual friends; Morrison, and somewhat Lady and Trish, you two would have never crossed paths and you wouldn't have missed a night of sleep if you didn't.

But now you were questioning if you actually _didn't_ like Dante or if all that hostility you had towards the man actually was lust. You found yourself lying awake for the next 10 minutes getting dry humped by the person you hated.

It was just something about the way Dante's scruffy face rubbed your shoulder, his breath hot on your neck and his grunts deep in your ear. At one point his breathing became so labored, and it took everything out of you not to reach around and grab him through his pants.

You weren't even sure where this newfound attraction for him came from, you never saw him in that way. Surely Dante wasn't ugly to you, but you never thought you would be having urges to turn around and wake him with kisses.

Dante moved around a bit, stretching his legs but never waking. He mumbled something that sounded like _'James Bond at a carwash’,_ but you couldn't have been sure.

What the hell was he dreaming about?

*****

You tested the waters to see if dreamland still had Dante in it by moving your ass back but just enough that it seemed like you were getting comfortable. It took a few minutes but in response, Dante tightened his arm around your waist, but he didn't move his hips. His soft snores filled your ears once more and for a while he remained stationary.

But then the unimaginable happened.

Dante moaned, loud, and not just a simple breathy purr. No, this particular one came out dark and erotic; dripping with pleasure and want and since the room was empty, the echoed range out even more vigorous from outside.

"Dante?" You wiggled against him trying to rouse the man.

He didn't wake but he did move around a bit; his legs wrapping around yours.

Dante's snores resumed and you decided to test out something again. Carefully you rotated your ass back in a small circle, moaning silently when you felt the hard nudge poke in the cleft of your ass.

You were only sporting your panties and a shirt; Dante's dislike for you enough to keep him flaccid around you.

Maybe.

Not a single tick of movement came from the man, so you did your teasing again. You chewed your lip and decided you'd take things up a notch when you noticed he wasn't going to wake any time soon.

Carefully reaching behind you and resting your palm flat against his clothed erection, your mind began to drift. "I wonder..." You whispered as you slowly clasped your hand down.

Almost immediately Dante moved, but didn't wake and you froze right in place wondering exactly how in the fuck were you going to explain why you were groping him while he slept.

You moved your hand and decided that maybe it was just best to use your bottom instead. So slowly you rotated your ass against him, and soft groans fell from his lips.

"You're not really that bad..." You whispered doing it again.

Dante pushed against you, his leg unhooking from yours.

Still curious, you carefully turned so you were facing him and began unlatching his belt and zipper.

*****

It felt wrong basically taking advantage of the person you hated but you just couldn't seem to stop yourself. You were way too horny and oddly interested in the man and the dampness in the front of his boxers said whatever he was dreaming about was just as entertaining.

You licked your lips, a desperate whimper leaving them. The imprint already began driving you crazy so you could only imagine what the real deal actually looked like.

You glanced to Dante's sleeping face and then back down to where you were exposing him. You sighed and debated if you really wanted to go through with fondling him while he slept.

Surely, he wouldn't be _that_ upset that you were feeling on him, would he?

You thought if you should wake him first but then again, the fact that he was asleep was initially what encouraged you to become a pervert in the first place.

You took a deep breath before hooking your fingertips around the waistband of his boxers.

Things were a bit tricky since Dante lay on his side, still you managed to get his pants open far enough so you could push his boxers down to pull out what you were after.

A gasp left your lips as the hard flesh sprung free. You let the waistband go and unfortunately it snapped against him but didn't wake him.

Dante clearly could sleep through a war.

You bit your lip as you watched with the provided moonlight and night light as pre come dripped from the flushed head.

"God, you're pretty big." You lightly tapped your fingertip to the tip of his length; pre soaking the digit and you instinctively brought it to your lips and licked it clean.

"Taste good too.” You did it again. "I'm fucking horrible for this." You sighed and gently wrapped your hand around the leaking flesh.

Dante moved into your strokes and a faint moan filled your ears. It seemed as if he were awake, but you weren't even sure.

You quickened your pace and your fist soon became slick; already thrilled to clean it off. "Mm, you taste really good. Who would have known.”?

Very slowly you turned back to where your ass was pressed against Dante's lap and began grinding against him.

"I shouldn't be doing this..." You moaned silently before suddenly you found your panties being yanked to the side and your labia being stretched open.

"Mm and you didn't have to move your hand either."

A loud gasp echoed around the room as you tried to jump up from the bed, but Dante stopped you.

"So now you don't want to touch it?” He smirked and whispered in your ear.

"Y-y-you're awake...?" You stuttered, face burning red and hands shaking, your wet walls quivering around his hard flesh.

Dante slowly began fucking you and then switched to gripping your hip, slamming into you and making you scream.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody how you took advantage of me." He pulled out before shoving back in groaning.

"Ah man, you're so tight. I knew you didn't hate me." Dante moved so you were on bottom, flipped on your tummy, despite the small bed.

Carefully he pushed back inside you, your body welcoming him with wide, open walls.

"N-no. I fucking hate you but good _God_." You tugged the bedsheet and flexed your muscles; gripping his length tighter.

"But I screw you so good that you'll tolerate me for the time being?" Dante growled in your ear and pushed into you harder.

A loud moan left your lips, "I-I didn't really take ad-advantage of you if you were f-fake sleeping!" You stammered.

"No, I was asleep, I woke up when you started messing with my belt." Dante continued to fuck you, making you moan his name. "Mm, that doesn't sound half bad coming from someone as stuck up as you."

"Yeah, and you're not half bad yourself." You panted.

A couple of strokes later and you were shaking from an intense orgasm.

"Fuck yes, Dante!" You let him turn you over to your back where he continued to roughly thrust into you.

"I think I might just let you do things to me while I sleep more often." Dante smirked and leaned down to kiss you. You held onto his shoulders loving every bit of the sex you were having.

Perhaps that's what Lady and Trish meant about you had a lot of frustration to release.

Dante’s pace lessened and with just a few more strokes he painted your tummy with his seed. You panted, using the blankets to clean yourself off.

"Leave a nice little surprise for the maids. They seem like they work too much anyways." You made a face at the strongly scented chemicals in the room.

"You still hate me, punk?" Dante nudged you, nearly knocking you off the bed.

"You keep fucking me like that and I won't." You crawled so you were back on your side with him spooning you again.

Dante laughed, "Well now we have no blanket thanks to you."

"So, shut up and keep me warm then, asshole." You scoffed, pulling his arm so it was back around you.

"So feisty, now I know what I have to do to make you lose that snobby attitude."

"Better hope you don't fall into a deep sleep again." You smirked.

"I just might." Dante yawned and pulled you close, dozing back off into another deep sleep, ready for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading or re-reading!


End file.
